


Salty Sweet

by softestpink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Height difference, M/M, PWP, Panty Kink, Rarepair November, Rarepair repop, Wall Sex, this is literally just shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpink/pseuds/softestpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott’s eyebrows are bunched in a way that suggests he might be in pain, but the noises he’s making- well, Isaac is just glad they haven’t been arrested for public indecency yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For the longest time, the name of this was literally just 'Panties, Everywhere Panties!'

Isaac doesn’t find about Scott’s...unusual pastime until he’s about two months into his new living arrangement. It isn’t strange that he’s up before Melissa. Sometimes she likes to sleep in after a long overnight shift and in the first week she’d given him free reign of the kitchen.

 

He’s mixing batter and absently watching the sun throw shadows across the dining table when he hears the telltale creak of the top stair. There’s a yawn and a scratching noise and Isaac smiles to himself as he pours a bit of the mix into the pan. Scott loves pancakes and Melissa loves coffee. Though he’d been a tad wary in the beginning, he’ll admit that he’s somewhat of a kiss-up when it comes to hogging her attention. Scott doesn’t seem to mind though. In fact, he encourages it.

 

He’s come to anticipate her cheek-kisses and the one-armed hugs she doles out so freely. Melissa always smells like a combination of fresh wet-wipes and something like eggnog and she seems to be fine with the deep breaths he likes to take in her shoulders.

 

“I did pancakes today. Coffee’s not done but-” Isaac falters though, because when he turns it isn’t Melissa on the stairs. It’s her son. Her half-naked son.

 

It’s not like he hasn’t seen Scott topless before. Before they even started living together, Isaac had been on the lacrosse team for months. But there’s something especially intimate about watching him slowly stretch the sleep out of his bones. His eyes are unfocused, the skin around them crinkled as he yawns. The flex of his shoulders and his sagging shorts has Isaac gripping the counter for support, especially when a peek of baby blue shows.

 

“Morning!” Scott crows cheerily and Isaac tries to pick his jaw up off of the floor because that is most definitely _satin_ on Scott’s hips.

 

“Morning.” it takes a moment for his lips to form the word correctly.

 

“Whoa, it smells good in here! Did you cook?! Awesome!”

 

Isaac looks up and Scott’s beaming at him the way he sometimes does because he’s actually one of the woodland creature extras from Bambi and apparently not his Alpha.

 

“Yeah. Pancakes.” he says. He specifically doesn’t say ‘your favorite’ because that would be so pathetic.

 

“You’re perfect.” is all Scott says once he’s in the kitchen. Isaac’s eyes feel like they’re about to pop out of his head and his heart is hammering too loud in the dead air. Scott doesn’t seem to notice though. He’s busy poking at the pancake mix and Isaac spares a moment to roll his eyes.

 

“Don’t eat that.” he sighs when Scott thinks he’s sneaking a bit of the mix into his mouth. “You’ll make yourself sick.”

 

He spends the rest of the morning straining to keep his eyes above Scott’s waist and alternatively ignoring the sticky slide of stray syrup between Scott’s fingers.

 

-

 

The next... incident happens in the early morning, when the sun’s rays are finally filtering in through the window and just before Isaac’s barely opened his eyes. Scott barges into his room, all shower-fresh and excited. He crawls onto the bed and hovers over Isaac, whispering in his ear. He’s far happier than anyone awake at seven in the morning should be and even worse, he isn’t wearing a shirt. Isaac doesn’t even have a chance to control his body. The second he rolls over underneath Scott, he’s sporting a hard-on twice the size of America.

 

“Come on, Isaac. You promised we’d go running today.” his voice tickles Isaac’s ear and Isaac bats at his face half-heartedly.

 

“Oh my god, Scott. It’s-” he glances at the nightstand. “ -seven in the morning!”

 

“And?’

 

“I _hate_ you.” Isaac sighs in a tone that suggests he really doesn’t and rubs his eyes. “Fine. Lemme get dressed.”

 

He’s sitting up, attempting to cover his dick discreetly when Scott scoots off of the bed and Isaac hears a familiar light, scratching sound. He looks up just as Scott is standing, when his basketball shorts slip down just enough, and catches a peep of his downfall.

 

Panties.

 

Scott is wearing purple, cotton panties with lace trim.

 

There are tiny, intricate hearts in the design and Isaac groans out of reflex.

 

“You okay?” Scott asks and his voice is a little too sly for Isaac to really be convinced that he has no idea what he’s doing.

 

“Yeah.” he answers, voice grating and deep from his sleep. Then he throws a pillow at Scott’s head. Scott catches it before it can make contact. “Go away. I’ll be down in a second.”

 

“Don’t go back to sleep.” Scott warns. Isaac can feel a little bit of that tug that reminds him who’s the alpha here, but he knows Scott isn’t doing it on purpose.

 

“ ‘M not.” Isaac yawns, stretching. As if he could. His boxers are far too tight.

 

-

 

They’re all at a rave the next time Isaac gets a peek, which is of course the absolute worst time for him to be walking around hard. Isaac, of course, thinks it’s bad luck anyway. The strobe lights remind him of Erica for a moment and he tries to blink away the memories. Scott seems to notice because during the middle of a loud conversation with Stiles, he reaches out and touches Isaac’s bicep without explanation. Just squeezes comfortingly. They’re here because Lydia and Allison are here, who are only here because Ethan and Danny are here. Something about last month’s shitstorm has them all sticking together like glue these days. They do everything, even lunch, together. It’s been long enough that the gossip has died down and people have just begun to accept that this is the way it is.

 

Stiles is possibly drunk, pumping his fist and jumping up and down to the music. He’s blissfully sandwiched between some guy and a girl that looks familiar from Isaac’s pre-calculus class. Lydia and Allison are in one of the darker corners with Lydia’s forearms wrapped around Allison’s neck. They’re slow-dancing, but Isaac thinks it’s a guise for Allison, who’s probably been casing the place since the moment they got here. Ethan and Danny are in the center of the large crowd, dancing like it’s their last night on Earth and Isaac wants to smile. He’s happy for Danny, though he’s still wary of Ethan. Danny deserves some happiness. Hell, they all do. He and Scott are somewhere in the middle, not in the thickest fringe of the crowd, but not where the stragglers are bobbing awkwardly or where some of the couples are having intimate, personal moments.    

 

He’d been shy in the beginning, but now Scott is sweating and bobbing his head up and down in some mix between overwhelmingly sexy and adorable. His eyes are closed, but he’s moving closer to Isaac like it’s just instinct; his hips are swaying slow in contrast to the music and it isn’t long before they’re both pressed up against each other. Isaac isn’t sure what’s playing. It’s Skrillex or something else too fast and too loud in his sensitive ears but Isaac doesn’t even care. All of his focus is poured into Scott, a beacon of heat and color in his arms. He’s wearing a tacky neon green tee and tight, black jeans because he lost a bet to Stiles and Isaac can’t help the smile spreading on his face, just like he can’t help the blistering heat spreading through his veins.

 

There are people everywhere, bodies too close and too sweaty that he only barely registers. Scott outshines all of them. His back flexes against Isaac’s chest as he raises his arms and circles them around Isaac’s neck. Fingers brush against the sensitive hairs on his neck and Isaac shudders. His hands are moving before he can even think about it, circling Scott’s waist and tugging down on the belt loops. They fit perfectly, Isaac notices with drugged satisfaction. Scott’s ass is pure heaven tucked up against his crotch, and his eyes roll back in his head a little when Scott tentatively grinds them together.

 

Isaac’s fingers tighten in the belt loops, sweat slicking up his palms and he groans when he pulls down and sees black lace peeking out from under Scott’s jeans. He’s pulled just enough that the black, silk bow in the front of the panties pops out and brushes the tips of Isaac’s fingers. He licks his lips and grins when Scott turns his head to the side and his lips brush Isaac’s ear.

 

“Do you like them?” it’s a simple question, tentative and beguiling all at once. Isaac shivers.

 

“These are my favorites. I want you to fuck me in them.” Scott keeps his voice low, like it’s their little secret. He runs his fingers through Isaac’s hair and keeps his mouth against Isaac’s temple, breathing hard.

 

“Oh god,” Isaac mouths in Scott’s neck. He smells like sweat and boy and soap and it swims to Isaac’s head. “Scott.”

 

“Will you?” Scott sounds desperate and Isaac nearly gets on his knees right then and there. Because Scott wants Isaac’s dick and the little bow on the front of his panties is still scraping the tips of Isaac’s thumbs.

 

“Yeah. Goddamnit, Scott. I’ll fuck you whenever you want.”

 

“So you’ll fuck me now?” and christ, he’s actually serious because just after he says it Scott’s pulling at his hand, guiding them out of the back door. Suddenly, they’re outside with no witnesses but the garish streetlamp and the stars that illuminate the alleyway and Isaac can breathe.

 

“Jesus chr-” he mumbles before Scott stands on his toes and catches his lips enthusiastically and Isaac automatically wraps his arms around him. Scott kisses like he does everything else, carefully but with an undercurrent of unstoppable excitement and Isaac can feel the happy curve of his grin.

 

He turns the kiss into something else, flipping their positions and pinning Scott against the wall. He licks into Scott’s mouth, aggressive, spurred on by the sheer amount of want in his veins. He’s wanted Scott for so long, for months if he’s being honest. And now Scott is asking- begging to be fucked in the middle of an alleyway. How could he possibly say no to that?

 

“Come on- c’monc’monc’mo-” Scott pants against his neck when Isaac stops to open his belt.

 

“Condoms?” Isaac asks quickly, because he has to know what they can do.

 

“Back pocket.” Scott answers back just as quickly, turning over and sticking his ass out and what a tease. Isaac finds a packet of lube too and just as Scott looks back at him, he raises an eyebrow.

 

“Stiles and Lydia said there was a statistical likelihood that you’d finally fuck me tonight.” his words are slurred together in the rush he takes to get them out and Isaac coughs out a laugh. He’s more focused on the curve of Scott’s ass in his ridiculous jeans though and he takes a moment to reverently slip his hand in and palm the hot skin. Scott’s smooth cheek mixed with the contrast of lace scratching against Isaac’s hand feels perfect.

 

“Now.” Scott whines, and Isaac laughs again, grunting when Scott throws back an elbow and it digs into his rib.

 

“Chill, Scott. I’ve got you.”

 

He keeps one hand in Scott’s pants, deciding he likes it in there and only moving it to sneak around Scott’s hip and grab hold of his dick. He can feel it through the flimsy underwear, thick and warm and a little wet in his hand.

 

“How long have you been thinking about this?” he asks curiously as he thumbs over the tip and feels Scott’s precome leaking through the fabric.

 

“I-” Scott starts but Isaac talks over him.

 

“Been thinking about my cock whenever you put on your cute little panties, Scott?”

 

Scott chokes and turns back around, bowing his forehead against the brick wall. Isaac smiles again when he hears a whimper building in the back of Scott’s throat.

 

“Tell me true, Scott. Do you touch yourself when you wear ‘em? Do you come all over your nice underwear?”

 

“Underwear is probably the unsexiest word ever.” Scott says, but it’s a moan muffled in the crook of his arm.

 

“Is it?” Isaac crowds him closer to the wall, mouthing at the hot, sensitive skin behind Scott’s ear and he squeezes. Scott’s grunts turn higher in pitch and Isaac grins. He feels like a shark and Scott is blood in the water, ready to be devoured.  

 

“Please, Isaac. Get on with it.” The ‘please’ is this rough, quiet little thing that has Isaac scrambling to acquiesce. Perhaps it’s because Scott is his alpha now. Perhaps it’s just something visceral and automatic in Isaac that makes him unable to resist that voice.

 

He has to pull his hand away though, up and out of Scott’s jeans. He trails his fingers up and smears precome over Scott’s belly button as he drags his hand up.

 

“Again.” he whispers into the small hairs on the back of Scott’s neck and fists his hand into the fabric of that stupid, hideous shirt.

 

Scott doesn’t ask what he means. He only turns in Isaac’s arms, mouth wet and gasping while his fly still flaps open in the breeze. He scrapes his hands up the slopes of Isaac’s shoulders, fingers cataloguing the bone and muscle.  

 

“Please.” he says, sucking on the sensitive hollow of skin between Isaac’s collarbones.

 

“Please.” he slips his fingers into Isaac’s hair and they smell of cigarettes from where he’s grinded his palms into the brick, waiting for Isaac to fuck him senseless.

 

“ _Please_.” Scott’s so close that he’s nearly cross-eyed staring back at Isaac, open and vulnerable and wanting. His hair is stuck onto his forehead with sweat and Isaac wants to wipe that dazed smile off his face and then paint it back on, just as gorgeous. Just as loving.

 

The lube is warm enough when he empties the packet onto his fingers and he makes sure to use the lot of it, smearing more than enough over his first two fingers and before he can do it himself, Scott’s dropping his pants, kicking out of them in a rush.

 

“Slowly first.” Isaac says, because they might be a few yards away from a dumpster doing it up against a brick wall, but he wants to make it as good as he can for Scott.

 

“But-” Isaac catches him off guard. He guides his wet fingers into the cleft of Scott’s ass, slipping past the thin panties to rub encouragingly at the puckered hole. The resounding squeak Scott gives will resonate in his memory for the rest of his life.

 

“Are you okay?” he tries not to let his laugh into the question, because he is half-serious.

 

“Come _on_.” Scott hisses, shoving back onto his fingers and Isaac licks his lips.

 

“It’s supposed to be one at a-” Scott cuts him off with a growl that lets Isaac know just how he feels about that. Scott pulls him down for a kiss and their teeth clack together painfully, though that does nothing to dampen Isaac’s erection.

 

Isaac closes his eyes, because the image of Scott standing in nothing but his shirt and his cute, little black panties waiting to be fucked will never get old, and he wants to last. It’s hard at first. Scott relaxes as much as can but there’s still a little resistance. Isaac isn’t ready when Scott reaches a shaking hand down to jerk at his wrist. He pushes both fingers in and the sound of Scott’s panting little gasps in junction with the loud, squelching sounds of his fingers make his jaw lock. Isaac barely keeps his hips from twitching as his dick throbs in his pants.

 

“Come on- _fuck me_.” Scott is whispering into his chest and Isaac speeds up the movement of his hand, ignoring the cramp of his wrist as he fingerfucks Scott to within an inch of his life. With his other hand he tilts Scott’s face up to his, because he wants to see. He wants to know what Scott McCall looks like falling apart.

 

He hasn’t used more than two fingers, and he knows that isn’t enough, but he can’t help it. Isaac needs to be inside him- needs to feel Scott around him immediately. So he slips his hand out of the back of Scott’s lace underwear and bites his lip at the parting clench Scott gives his fingers. He shoves his boxers down just below his cock and it juts out obscenely, rubbing clear fluid into the edges of Scott’s tee and Isaac gasps when he feels the night-air on his sensitive skin. He feels a shot of immoral glee at the thought of ruining that god-awful t-shirt and spends an embarrassing second humping Scott’s front.

 

He rips open the condom packet shamefully fast, but Scott doesn’t seem to mind by the looks of it.

 

“Can I?” he asks and Isaac looks down at his painfully hard dick.

 

“Um. Yeah, sure.”

 

Scott doesn’t fumble. He pinches the tip and smoothly slides the latex down with all the expertise of a medical professional, which- yeah, Scott’s mom probably taught him. Whoa. Not a good train of thought.   

 

“How are we gonna-” Scott starts to ask, but Isaac leans down and takes in a good portion of his neck in a bruising kiss. Scott tastes like salt and boy and the faint twinge of oranges.

 

“Like this.” he bends his knees, hooks an arm around Scott’s back, who flails a bit before he grabs on to Isaac’s shoulders for purchase. Due to the sheer amount of times he's jerked off to the thought of them together, Isaac has developed many, _many_ ideas about positions. Scott locks his legs around Isaac’s waist and grins excitedly.

 

“ _Cool_.”

 

Isaac pushes them against the wall again, lest he spend half his energy just keeping Scott in the air. (The guy’s literally _made_ of muscle.)

 

“Lemme down.” Scott breathes against his cheek. “Gotta get the panties off.”

 

“No.” Isaac kisses him, grinding them together slow and hard. “Keep ‘em on?”

 

“Yeah.” Scott agrees, breathless. The front of panties are soaked and the once perky black, satin bow droops with Scott’s precome. Isaac keeps a steady hand against the building as he shoves the lace out of the way to push in and then suddenly-

 

suddenly, Isaac’s world comes down to nothing but the tight, wet heat squeezing him.

 

“ _Fuck_.” he groans and he’s pretty sure he looks like an idiot with his mouth hanging open the way it is. Scott’s eyebrow are scrunched in a way that suggests he might be in pain, but the noises he’s making- well, Isaac is just glad they haven’t been arrested for public indecency yet. He hooks an arm around Isaac’s neck and places a hand back against the brick, pushing down against Isaac.

 

“Shitshitshit- slow. Down.” he barely manages, but Scott’s already moving faster, fucking himself up and down on Isaac like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do.

 

It’s immediately clear to Isaac that this won’t last nearly as long as he wants it to. And so he gives it his all, fucking Scott into the brick with abandon. He braces both hands against the wall and feels his claws extend for a moment, cutting into stone. Scott’s mouth slides over his, presses sloppy kisses onto his forehead and the corners of his eyelids and Isaac can’t help but do the same, tasting Scott’s cheeks, biting as gently as he can at Scott’s chin. ‘ScottScottScottScottScott’ he wants to say, and perhaps he is saying it. He closes his eyes and takes in everything, the feel of Scott wrapped around him like a vice, heels digging into the groove just above his ass. Scott’s nails digging into the back of his neck. Scott’s lace panties brushing against his cock on every thrust.

 

There’s something that he nails inside of Scott that makes him loud, louder than he ever was before and he tries to hit it again, to milk everything he can out of this moment. Scott’s ‘yesyesyes’s become wails and with a final shout and a full-body shake, he comes. Isaac feels it between them, soaking through the thin scrap of lace and right into the edge of Isaac’s shirt.

 

“Don’t stop!” Isaac whines, too far gone. “Please, Scott!” He’s almost there- almost blissfully over the edge when Scott rolls his hips, slower now and with purpose.

 

“You’re perfect, Isaac. Come on. _Show me_. I want to see it, man. I wanna see you come.” he huffs in a hoarse whisper like it’s their little secret. Isaac muffles a sob in the hollow of Scott’s throat and comes. The jerks heave Scott further up the wall and Isaac muffles an apology into his shoulder.

 

“It’s alright.” Scott says softly. He’s clearly still riding out the after-effects of his orgasm, threading his fingers through Isaac’s now-disgusting hair. Isaac looks up to see him smiling like a dope. It must be contagious be Isaac smiles back, just as goofy.

 

He lets Scott down carefully and cringes a little when Scott winces after he pulls out.

 

“That was _awesome_ ,” Scott says happily. “but I think you ripped my panties.”

 

Isaac blushes and scratches the back of his hot neck.

 

“Er. Sorry?”

 

Scott grins. “Feel free to do it anytime.”

 

Isaac helps him back into his jeans and Scott makes sure they both don’t look like they just world class sex in the back of an alley.

 

“When we get home,” Scott starts excitedly when Isaac finally opens the door for them. “can I blow you on your desk?”   

 

Isaac chokes on his tongue and it takes a while for him to respond but that’s definitely a yes that Scott pulls out of him.

 


End file.
